<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Face of Sherlock Holmes by Deleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580351">The Face of Sherlock Holmes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleaf/pseuds/Deleaf'>Deleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleaf/pseuds/Deleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John spend a quiet evening together and come to some conclusions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Face of Sherlock Holmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The face of Sherlock Holmes was the subject of much scrutiny.  Everyone from barbers to terrorists to the man himself <em> knew </em> that face, but John liked to think that no one knew it as well as he did.</p><p>He came to this conclusion one Sunday evening, long past Rosie’s bedtime but before that of the two men.  John and his friend had formed habits--little evening rituals that cemented their relationship just as any life-and-death case did.  There was tea and apples from Tesco and whatever goods Mrs. Hudson had made.  They had a schedule:  the curtains were closed at nine and Sherlock’s laboratory equipment was put away by ten.  John brushed his teeth at nine-thirty, Sherlock at ten past.  And sometimes, when neither of them felt like sleeping just yet, they would play music softly from an old CD player.  They had quietly explored the works of Elvis and Madonna.  Daft Punk and Mozart.  The Drifters and Enya.  It was one such quiet evening, listening to some Indie record John had found half-off, that John realized this about his friend:</p><p>“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”  The words spilled out of John’s mouth before he could stop them.</p><p>The words surprised Sherlock.  His friend did not usually say such things to him. Then, slowly, Sherlock smiled.  “Brilliant.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>